Cargo restraint nets and barrier nets are commonly used in the transport industry to form screens which restrict the movement of cargo in the cargo hold of a vehicle or Unit Load Device (ULD) whilst in transit. For example, cargo may be located in the belly hold of an aircraft or in the freight trucks/trailer units of a lorry or train. Conventionally, the cargo net or restraint net is secured to the internal walls of the cargo hold or ULD by means of a plurality of fittings. In order to gain access to the cargo it is necessary to undo the fittings. It can be time consuming to undo and then redo the fittings.